Amaryllis: profond désir OneShot
by Suspirosuspiroso
Summary: Sueños... Sensaciones, deseos profundos. Fantasia y realidad...One-Shot HG/DM


**Holaaaa!!! ¿Qué tal están? Espero que bien, y dispuestos a leer este one. Que decirles, como siempre espero que les agrade, que les guste un párrafo, una frase o simplemente una palabra. **

**Va dedicado a cada persona que lo lea, a cada una que se tome el tiempo de leerlo. También quiero agradecer especialmente a Day, por ser la primera en leerlo, por darme su visto bueno y aconsejarme en algunos puntos… Gracias de verdad! Sabes que confío en tu criterio…**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo… Espero saber que les parece.**

**Besos y a leer…**

**Amaryllis:****profond désir**** (deseo profundo)**

**Una mañana…una tarde…una noche.  
Un segundo…un minuto…una hora…  
Un día…un mes….un año…  
Una vida….Una vida…  
**  
La ciudad se ostentaba callada y somnolienta. El aire era denso y pesado. En lo alto brillaba vigilante la estrella más grande.

Amaryllis ciudad de amores y desamores. Amaryllis, ciudad de los deseos y placeres enterrados. Deseos profundos, placeres olvidados. Ciudad irreal.

Todo estaba oscuro, no se veía una sola luz en aquel lugar. Él, no sabía donde se encontraba. De pronto, escuchó una risa y allí la vio, apareciendo cual fantasma, a unos metros delante de él.  
Una maravilla… una preciosidad… una divinidad.

Lo observó mirarla, él se mantenía quieto. Ella era la única luz en aquel lugar, iluminando su camino, todo a su paso.

Comenzó a acercarse hasta ella, no llegaba a ver de quien se trataba. Ella, en cuanto notó las intenciones de aquel hombre, comenzó a correr alejándose.

**Se contemplan, resplandecen, se enloquecen, se buscan, se rehúyen, se rastrean…**

Ella corría y, su risa, se escuchaba fuertemente. Corría alegre, feliz, contenta, sabiendo que él iría detrás de ella, que la perseguiría por donde vaya.

Corría, enfundada de pies a cabeza, por una fina capa de seda negra, que no dejaba ver su identidad, que la camuflaba completamente, que la ocultaba de él.

Corría para atraerlo, para llamar su atención, por caminos pedregosos que se iluminaban a su paso. Sabia lo que deseaba, sabia lo que quería, pero…Él ¿Lo sabía?.

Corría de noche por una ciudad desconocida, él la veía de espaldas, corriendo delante suyo con su capa ondeando en el viento. Lo atormentaba aquella mujer, lo atormentaba todo aquello.

La corría por aquellos caminos, no sabía quién era ni adónde iban ni por qué lo hacia, pero, sin embargo, deseaba perseguirla, alcanzarla.

Anhelaba tenerla en sus brazos. Lo atraía como se atraen los polos opuestos, lo llamaba, lo intrigaba, lo excitaba aquella situacióía que alcanzarla. Tenía que saber por qué la deseaba tanto.

Amaryllis ciudad serena, silenciosa, desierta y, definitivamente extraña, era un escenario perfecto para aquella situación. Pero ella corría alejándose.  
No la alcanzaba, debía pensar en algo.

De pronto, la idea llegó a su cabeza, la imagen se formó allí y, seguidamente, la ciudad se transformó.

Grandes paredes comenzaron a levantarse alrededor de ellos. Ella corría sin detenerse, él la seguía.

Las paredes de roca gris seguían alzándose… Los caminos empezaban a cerrarse…Un gran laberinto emergía ante ellos.

Ella corría…Él la seguía.

**Se evaden, se rehúsan, se aceptan, se persiguen…**

El centro…El centro de aquél, impresionante y misterioso laberinto de su imaginación, era el mejor lugar para atraparla, para tenerla, para poseerla.

De repente y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la alcanzó, la tomó entre sus brazos y la sostuvo, fuertemente, de la cintura. El muchacho se dirigió hacia el centro de, lo que él imaginaba, era ese laberinto.

Allí se encontraron, seduciéndose, el uno al otro. Observó detenidamente a la mujer que tenia delante de él, arrinconándola contra una pared, para que no pudiera escapar.

Ella miraba el suelo del lugar y, con ello, no dejaba que él le viera el rostro.

Él, lentamente poso sus manos, tomando aquella capucha que cubría a la dama y la fue bajando para así descubrirla.

Allí la vio, allí la reconoció, con sus cabellos enrulados, castaños. Con sus ojos cálidos y claros como la miel. Ella era…Ella era su mujer misteriosa. Ella era, ella era….¡Hermione Granger!.

Lo fascinó… Lo sorprendió…Lo maravilló y lo asombró.

¿Por qué ella?  
Por qué la persona que más odiaba, que repudiaba.  
¿Realmente seria así?  
Él tenía siempre lo que quería, conseguía cada mujer que deseaba, pero ¿Por qué, esta vez, era justamente ella?

Lo prohibido lo atraía, lo llamaba, le susurraba palabras al oído. Su color, su aroma, su piel, su risa, su tranquilidad y naturalidad le atraían cada vez más. Parecía que el cazador estaba cayendo en su propia trampa, el cazador sería cazado.

Su cuerpo lo llamaba, su piel lo excitaba, su voz lo seducía, su sensualidad lo provocaba.

Quería besar aquellos labios rojos. Labios de carmín…Labios de rubí.  
Se acercó y suave, pero apasionadamente, la besó. Besó esos labios…Mordió esos labios…Delineó esos labios con su lengua.

Mientras descendía besando y saboreando, el cuello de la castaña, le iba desanudando la fina capa que la cubría. Una vez que logró quitársela, se paró frente a ella para observarla.  
Nunca la había imaginado tan bella. Nunca la había deseado con tantas ganas. Nunca lo hubiera pensado.

Podía observarla, estaba nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo, se la notaba segura. La protegía solo una translúcida túnica de gasa.

Un suspiro…una caricia…Un gemido…  
Interés. Afecto. Placer.

Un roce…Un respiro…una pasión.  
Seducción. Afición. Impacto.

Sólo se veía, se escuchaba, se respiraba y se sentía el poder del deseo, de la seducción y el desborde del placer que esperaba. Y esperaba…

Había suficiente excitación. Ya no podía detenerse, ansiaba que fuera suya.  
Nada lo detendría, nada le impediría tenerla ni siquiera saber que eran enemigos. Qué más daba, ellos solos estaban allí, ella sola estaba delante de él y él solo delante de ella.

**Se miran, se presienten, se desean, se besan, se desnudan, se respiran, se absorben…**

Comenzó, nuevamente, a besarla, lentamente se deshizo de aquella túnica que la cubría y la sostuvo sobre él.

Hermione colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco, para sostenerse y, el primer contacto de sus sexos, fue tibio, suave como una electricidad que pretendía ser imperceptible, pero no lo era.

Se presentía una vibración lujuriosa colmando aquel sitio…Pasión desbordante de los cuerpos. La sensualidad, el erotismo, reinaba aquel centro, aquellos cuerpos. La libido regía sobre ellos dos. No podían controlarse, no querían hacerlo tampoco.

**Se acarician, se demudan, se codician, se palpan, se fascinan, se saborean, se gustan…**

Una pequeña brisa rápida, pero motivante, los acarició. Sus pieles…Sus cuerpos se estremecieron, pero, sin embargo, ninguno dejó de sentir. Ninguno dejó de desearse.

Sus pieles en llamas. Pieles deseosas de aquel contacto. Todo era fuego, un fuego letal que los consumiría lentamente.

El cuerpo de Draco anhelaba calor. Su vida perseguía el calor. Su corazón buscaba aquel contacto cálido de cuerpo de mujer. Él era frío. Tan frío como un glaciar y, el fuego que ella le daba, comenzaba a derretirlo.

Que importaba dónde estaban. Que importaba lo que eran, quienes eran. Que importaban sus orígenes, sus clases sociales, su naturaleza si en aquél momento lo único que querían es estar juntos…Ser uno solo.  
Fundirse en el calor, descongelar aquello que los separaba.

**Se confunden, se penetran, se acoplan, se menean, se retuercen, se estiran, se caldean, se estrangulan, se aprietan, se estremecen, se tantean, se juntan, se apetecen, se muerden, se enlazan y se entregan…  
**  
La toma, la hace suya, la penetra suavemente, lo más delicado que él lo puede hacer. Se odian, se aman, dejan de jugar a la guerra para comenzar el juego del amor.  
Sangre, familia, linaje, tradición, tierra, todo desaparece. Solo el deseo y la necesidad de tenerse, de quererse, de amarse es lo que abunda sus cuerpos, sus almas, sus corazones.

La pasión, el fervor, la verdad y el calor.

Él la probaba…Su piel sabia demasiado bien, como el más dulce y delicioso chocolate blanco fundido.  
Él la acariciaba…Su suavidad se comparaba con el más suave y fino género de seda.  
Él la besaba…Sus besos sabían al más puro y extravagante vino tinto.  
Él se entregaba completamente a ella. Sin importarle nada.  
Él la hacia suya como nunca lo había hecho antes con otra mujer y ella se dejaba.

Ella lo probaba…. Pero ¿sentiría lo mismo que él? Eso lo intrigaba.  
Ella lo acariciaba… Pero ¿sentiría lo mismo que él? Eso lo confundía  
Ella lo besaba… Pero ¿sentiría lo mismo que él? Eso lo enredaba  
Ella se entregaba… Pero ¿sentiría lo mismo que él? Eso lo desconcertaba  
Ella lo hacia suyo… Pero ¿sentiría lo mismo que él? Eso lo amedrentaba.

Él era su fábula, su cuento, su ficción…  
Ella era su utopía…su proyecto, ella era su ideal…

**Se acuestan, se adormecen, se aletargan, fallecen, reviven, se reintegran, se despiertan…**

Los sueños son como laberintos, con obstáculos, encrucijadas, caminos ambiguos y callejones sin salida. Son como acertijos que esconden un deseo.

Los sueños muchas veces nos revelan verdades, nos transportan a lugares inimaginables, nos muestran nuestros profundos deseos. Aunque, generalmente, no los entendamos, aunque no los recordemos o simplemente no queramos aceptarlos.

Tu sueño, mi sueño. El sueño de él, el sueño de ella. Nuestras fantasías, sus realidades.

Sueño, fantasía, realidad inconciente, amor escondido, odio inventado…

Se preguntaran como se todo esto, es simple, Soy el guardián de las fantasías, de los deseos mas ocultos. Amaryllis es mi lugar, mi ciudad y el laberinto mi hogar.

Yo te muestro y te describo tus anhelos más profundos y tú… Tú los haces realidad. Así es como lo se, así es como lo cuento.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco!- escuchó que lo llamaban. –¡Draco! ¿Qué sucede?  
De repente reaccionó  
-¡Perdón cariño!. – Le dijo, tierna y suavemente, para que sólo ella escuchara- Estaba recordando la primera vez que te hice mía.- Ella sonrío sonrojándose y él continuó hablándole- Fue una noche en un sueño…

-¡Señor Draco Lucius Malfoy!- Se oyó decir al ministro- ¿Acepta o no a la Señorita Hermione Jane Granger como su esposa?.

El muchacho sin pensarlo ni dudarlo respondió rápidamente.  
- ¡Si! ¡Por supuesto! Para toda la vida. En la realidad y en mis fantasías.

Una mañana…una tarde…una noche.  
Un segundo…un minuto…una hora…  
Un día…un mes….un año…  
Una vida….Una vida…

Una mañana soleada, una tarde cualquiera, una noche estrellada.  
Un segundo de seducción, un minuto de deseo. Una hora de conquista. Un día de placer. Un mes de delirio. Un año de pasión.  
Una vida… Una vida de amor.

**Solo debes saber que tú fantasía podría ser la próxima que narre.**

Fin…


End file.
